Keeping it in the Closet
by ALC Punk
Summary: Episode insert for Fallout, contains sappy fluffy JanetDaniel, and some SamJack for good measure...


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Episode insert: Fallout  
  
Notes: Watched Fallout the other night. Noticed a few things about hairdos. Daniel's was the only one not completely pristine. Jack's? Pristine. Jonas's? Awful... So, with the help of my roommates, I figured that, A) Daniel was in the storage closet on level 19 with someone right before the briefing, B) Jack was not. C) Daniel was occupying the closet before Sam left to go to Kelowna with Jonas, thereby not allowing Jack's hair to become mussed. Erm... Anyway.   
  
Pairings: Janet/Daniel, Sam/Jack  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archiving: Wherever.  
  
Keeping It In The Closet  
  
by Ana Lyssie Cotton  
  
Dr. Janet Frasier was a practical woman. This meant that when her lunch date with a certain Dr. Daniel Jackson resulted in them locking themselves into the storage closet on level 19, she took full advantage of this fact.  
  
However, she was also dedicated to following the orders of her calling; and those of her commanding officers. Especially when it applied to the well-being of the people she took care of. So when the page came for him to be in the briefing room, she reluctantly slid her hands from his hair and released his lips from her own with a sigh.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Mmm." She half-smiled. "Don't be gone long, Dr. Jackson."  
  
"Oh, I don't think I'll--" he caught the hungry look in her eyes and smiled quickly. "Right. Back as soon as, uh, we save the planet. Or whatever."  
  
Giving him a look that could have stopped a lesser man in his tracks, Janet nodded. Once.  
  
"Right. Going." Daniel hesitated at the door, then left.  
  
With a sigh, Janet leaned against the wall. She checked her watch. Thirty minutes until she had to be back in the infirmary. Damnit. She had really been looking forward to a little old-fashioned making-out with one Daniel Jackson. Of course, she was always kind of looking forward to it. And she rather enjoyed it. This whole relationship was enjoyable, and she still couldn't believe it had happened.  
  
Hell, three months had gone by, he'd been in the infirmary at least twice since then. And she still couldn't believe it.  
  
It had started after the encounter with Tryan and his friends sharing Daniel's body. Daniel had told her afterwards that he'd always had hope, because she seemed to be his lifeline. Which had been sweet. And then he'd also told her that the whole experience had reminded him of something long forgotten. And then he'd leaned across her desk and kissed her. Hard.  
  
"This--this isn't what I normally do, Janet." He'd confessed as he backed away from her. He pushed his glasses up. "I just..."  
  
"No." She blinked, and had smirked at him. "I was just... startled."  
  
And lord knew how many of her nurses (plus half the female base personnel) would have liked to have been the recipient of a Daniel Jackson kiss. It hadn't ended there. She'd dragged him to lunch with her, and they'd talked, dancing around the subject. Until she'd point-blank asked him why.  
  
"Because I care for you. And I'm tired of being lonely."  
  
Simple facts that had shaken the way she looked at the world. And now, three months after that encounter in her office, she was still acting like a crazed teenager, shoving him into the storage closet here on level 19 at every opportunity. Everyone (well, Major Sam Carter, at least. And if she knew, a hundred others had to) seemed to know that it was the one place on the base without a working security camera. Sam had assured her that she routinely disabled it on the network, making it impossible for anyone to ever tap into it.  
  
Her best friend had blushed when admitting this, and had not explained the reasons for it.  
  
Janet had simply nodded without bothering to press Sam. After all she'd find out the reason for the blush sooner or later. And Janet then proceeded to use the knowledge to her own advantage at every opportunity.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted not ten minutes later, as Daniel Jackson hastily let himself back in and locked the door. He took her in his arms and bent his head, the breath from between his parted lips brushing her face. "Now, where were we...."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he kissed her.  
  
A pleasant experience, and one she really did like to repeat. Deciding that knowing why he had been paged could wait, she concentrated on threading her fingers into his hair again. And was obscurely amused that he had obviously not bothered combing it before the briefing. Of course, the peaks and valleys she was creating could simply look like some new hairstyle (Cassie's newest boyfriend had something similar. It made Janet wonder if he'd ever heard of a comb). Not that Daniel's hair didn't look nice... it was just a bit more rumpled now.  
  
Sound that was foreign to kisses and mumbled sounds of enjoyment reached her ears, and Janet paused. The doorknob rattled again.  
  
Daniel heard it, too and they both froze, moving instinctively to the wall next to the door.  
  
A curse came from the corridor. Janet blinked. That voice was very familiar.   
  
"Carter?" So was that voice. Even though it was muffled by the door and pitched low.  
  
"Sir." A pause, then the first familiar voice said, obvious frustration colouring it, "It's locked."  
  
The knob was turned again, and Janet was suddenly glad Daniel had locked it.  
  
"I can see that, Carter."  
  
Daniel was shaking, she suddenly realized. Pulling back from him in puzzlement, she discovered that he was fighting laughter. Meeting his eyes, she was suddenly struck with the same sense of amusement, and buried her face against his chest in an effort not to laugh aloud.  
  
"Damnit."  
  
"Carter, we really have to teach you better curses. I mean, for cryin' out loud, you've been exposed to Daniel and his multiple languages for nearly seven years!"  
  
"Are you saying I can't swear like a sailor, sir?" The tone, even through the doorway and muffled, was archly combative.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Janet could just see the way Colonel O'Neill would be rocking back on his heels. He'd probably already stuffed his hands in his pockets--as soon as he'd tried the door. There'd be that half-taunting look in his eyes, maybe something else. And Sam would be doing that girly little smirk that said she could so kick his ass if she wanted. She fought off another bout of giggles against Daniel's shirt, breathing deeper. Mm. Daniel. He smelled nice.  
  
Distracted, she didn't notice the two voices disappearing from in front of the supply closet door. Her hands were still in Daniel's hair, and he was now seriously inspecting the side of her neck with his lips and tongue, and-- Her watch beeped.  
  
They both froze again, then she swore.   
  
"Dr. Frasier, I didn't think you knew words like that."  
  
"I treat marines, Dr. Jackson. You'd be surprised how vast my vocabulary is." She snapped back, but reluctantly let him go.   
  
They both sighed.  
  
"Duty calls?" he suggested lightly.  
  
"Yeah." She paused at the door, considering Daniel, and his still-completely messy hairdo. Then she smirked, deciding not to mention it. Besides, he looked cute that way. "Dinner?"  
  
"I'll bring the wine."  
  
Mmm. Daniel. Dinner. Wine. Oh, life was good.  
  
-finis- 


End file.
